Nothing Was Confusing Anymore
by preposterousnotion
Summary: Quill one shot in the 'Writing a New Book' universe.   They just stared at each other for a moment, trying to figure out why everything became so complicated when it seemed so simple that they just needed to be together all the time.  For 'n2aabmmummy'.


Nothing Was Confusing Anymore

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Glee.

AN: So I owe the ideas behind this fic to 'n2aabmmummy'- so thank you, and I hope it's alright :S

Ruby

* * *

"Hey Will".  
Quinn stretched out on her bed and looked out of her window with its view across the sports fields, imagining her boyfriend's crinkly smile as he leaned back in his chair, stopping his marking or lesson planning to talk to her.  
"Hey beautiful. Did you have a good day?"  
"Meh, it was okay...had a morning of lectures, afternoon of assignments... You?"  
"Well, today I met the new glee club for the first time!"  
"Wow. That's a bit surreal".  
"Yeah I know, it was really weird; there's a new Rachel Berry and everything".  
"Really!"

He laughed.

"Yup. I keep calling her Rachel by mistake!"  
"I can't be too long right now", Quinn said suddenly, "Grant and I are going for a ride in Tim's new car".  
"Oh. Is that Grant Hutchins- your roommate?"  
"Yup. You didn't meet Tim I don't think. Tim Field. He's doing something to do with  
sport... His parents own some line of sports shops".  
"Wow".  
"Yeah I know! He's loaded".  
Will felt some kind of clenching in his stomach.

He shouldn't feel like this, he knew. Quinn had been at college for 2 weeks now and they had been on the phone at least twice a day and he had visited 3 times.  
And he completely trusted her.

He had been the one to push her to go to college, saying she would forever thank him for the amazing experience.

But now all he remembered was that when he was there and how he had on more than one occasion woken up curled up uncomfortably in some empty corridor and wondered where Terri was.  
He had had too much trust in people before.

It was only now that he realised she may well have been lying when she had told him where she had been.

He found himself Googling Tim Field, and then wished he hadn't because this guy had more money available to him each term than Will could ever imagine earning in his lifetime.  
Okay so money couldn't buy love, but it could make a damn good try at it.  
It was hard for him, when she wasn't there.  
It wasn't her fault; her sunny smile, her empathy, and her personality were just some of the things about her that added up to him falling in love with her.

He couldn't expect her to not make any friends.  
He didn't want to be the jealous boyfriend.

"I can't wait to see you on Friday", she said softly, and he felt immediately guilty for even worrying that she would think of anybody but him.  
"I can't wait to see you either", he replied, his eyes automatically flicking to the framed photograph on the kitchen table of them together.  
"I love you", she said, in the same heartfelt voice that had Will wishing that he had let her throw away the chance to get a degree.

But on the other hand he was glad that she had made the decision to stay in Ohio, and had been adamant that she would only stay in college for the first year, and had chosen the shortest course possible.  
"I love you too", he murmured, and waited until she had hung up before he did.

He put his head in his hands, and suddenly the age gap between them seemed like a deep ravine filled with bubbling lava.  
He wished he could be there with her.

Later he turned over the last paper he had been marking, and stopped himself asking the empty apartment what it would like for dinner.

* * *

Quinn took Tim's hand and he helped her out of his car.  
"So- what did you think?"  
She appraised the red sports car in what she hoped was a thoughtful way.

Cars were not something she knew an awful lot about.  
"Well... I like the colour".  
Tim laughed loudly, as though he thought she was joking, so she laughed along with him.

"Are you coming out tonight Fabray?" Grant asked, having finished inspecting  
the shiny hub caps.  
"I dunno..."  
"Aw, c'mon Quinn! It's student Tuesday! You have to!"  
"I'm going", Tim added, "all the football team are, actually".  
Quinn couldn't help but smile imagining the panic on Will's face if he knew she was spending an evening with a whole college football team.

"Okay, I'll go... But you make sure to tell all the guys that I have a boyfriend".  
"You're not married are you?" Tim asked, "Grant didn't say anything about you being married".  
"Well no. Not yet..."  
"Well then".  
Quinn frowned.  
"But I am going to marry Will".

Okay so he hadn't actually proposed, but..._  
It was not that long ago, and Will was giving her some coaching for interview technique.  
He had asked the classic "so where do you see yourself in 5 years time", and his expression was deadly serious, but there was that sparkle in his eye that Quinn claimed as her own, for it was ever present when he looked at her.  
She knew she had the college answer prepared, so instead she looked straight into his eye and said: "well, I would hope to be married... Maybe we would have a house together, with one or more kids' drawings stuck to the fridge... And a swimming pool- cos- well, you know... for old times' sake"._

_She had been worried that he would be worried that she thought about that kind of thing, especially since she knew he wanted her not to miss out on anything, on account of being with him.  
And the expression on his face had been unrecognisable. _

_But then he had taken her hands, which were clasped on the desk in front of her, in his and said gruffly.  
"If you'd have asked me the same question... Our answers would be practically identical".  
And by the end of the summer, during which she had lived with Will, they had already planned the dimensions of the swimming pool and the colour scheme of their bedroom._

Tim raised his eyebrows.

* * *

Will lay on the bed, and wondered if, with the money Quinn's parents had given her and Will in the hope that Quinn could find some kind of forgiveness for them, (now that they had moved to Canada together for reasons he had never been able to fathom) and the meagre savings that he hadn't earmarked for half a wedding and a ring, they could buy an apartment together in between Ohio State University and McKinley High- so they would only need to travel half way each.

* * *

Quinn returned to her room just after midnight.  
She couldn't say she hadn't enjoyed herself, because she had laughed a lot and made a few more friends.  
But Will wasn't there.

And she knew he didn't want her to feel tied down when she was still young, but she was actually finding that she wanted to feel tied down to _him_.  
She knew Grant wasn't back yet, and that he wouldn't be back for a while, so she turned the light on, not worried about disturbing him.  
Then she screamed.

"Quinn? Jeesh you almost gave me a heart attack!"  
"Will?"  
Her boyfriend sat up, rubbing his eyes and grinned sheepishly at her.  
"Please don't be mad".  
She crossed the room to him, flinging herself onto her bed and into his arms.

He squeezed her tightly.  
"Why would be mad?"  
"I dunno... Cos I'm pathetic."  
She smiled at him.  
"You are anything but pathetic".  
She texted Grant, warning him to crash on someone's floor.

"You know, I get really jealous of Coach Sylvester", she said carefully, playing at the opening of his crumpled shirt with her fingertips.  
"You do?"  
He looked more interested than confused, and she knew this was the right time to talk about this.

Even though she had a 9 am lecture and he had to be at school earlier than that.

She prioritised their relationship above everything else.  
"Because she gets to see you every day..."  
He kissed her slowly, leaning backwards to fall back onto the bed and pulling her down with him to lay on top if him.  
She was half way down his buttons on his shirt, their tongues duelling and two days of pent up passion spilling out into their kisses, before she remembered that they hadn't actually resolved any issues.

"You do know that even if your billionaire exact clone went to this college, it would still be you that I want to spend the rest of my life with", she said, still slightly breathless.  
He removed his lips from her neck.  
"I do now".  
She kissed him beautifully, emphasising her point perfectly.  
"You are very perceptive", he mused.  
"One of my less well known talents", she quipped.  
"Did you text Grant?"  
She laughed when he blushed because of the last time he'd been there and how Grant had walked in on them very nearly naked.

* * *

The next morning he woke her up at the crack of dawn with soft kisses growing more heated as he reached her lips.  
"I wish you didn't have to leave", Quinn mumbled sleepily.  
He grinned ruefully, "just shout and I'll come running", he promised.  
"I'm just sorry I can't be here with you".  
She frowned and paused in the process of laying kisses across his bare chest before she allowed him to get up.  
"Will- I'm in love with _you_- nothing to do with your age or your bank credit".  
He grinned.

* * *

It was another week before he could even think about going to see her again.

But in between that he woke up one morning and his job wasn't fun anymore.

The new glee club was taking a lot more effort than the effort that they put back in.

And he was well aware that the original 'New Directions' had taken a lot of work to get to where they did.

But maybe he had more willingly put in the effort for them because of Quinn.

He ordered pizza on Thursday, and when the doorbell rang he reached for his wallet on the sideboard.

"Hey. I would have let myself in but my key is somewhere in all my stuff", Quinn said, gesturing at the bags surrounding her feet.

"Quinn?"

She smiled.

"Yup. It's me. I dropped out of college."

"But…"

"I didn't do it for you", she said hastily, stepping neatly over her luggage and placing her hands on his shoulders. "I got a job…"

He interrupted. "I just quit my job".

"Whargh?"

"_I know_".

They just stared at each other for a moment, trying to figure out why everything became so complicated when it seemed so simple that they just needed to be together all the time.

But then she kissed him gently and nothing was confusing anymore.

They would find a way to just be together all the time.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
